All the Elements for Disaster: ASK
by Radicool223
Summary: Well, I'm on hiatus for about a week and a half more, and I've got two chapters done, but I got bored, so I decided to create this ask story. Here's how it goes: review to ask the characters anything, and they'll answer as themselves. Include the character(s) you're asking and your question in the review and when I update I'll answer them. Try to keep anything you ask at a T rating
1. Chapter 1

Well, I'm on hiatus for about a week and a half more, and I've got two chapters done, but I got bored, so I decided to create this ask story. Here's how it goes: review to ask the characters anything, and they'll answer as themselves. Include the character(s) you're asking and your question in the review and when I update I'll answer them. Try to keep anything you ask at a T rating, so no cursing or weird stuff.

Ask away!


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow, lotsa questions. Okay, here we go.**

Kirbysage18 asks Cobalt: How's your relationship with Rainbow?

Cobalt: It's great! Well, I suppose it's good. I don't know much about this relationship stuff, really. I mean, we haven't broken up and we still like each other, so I guess it's going okay.

Psychic Nature asks Cobalt: Cobalt, you can't seem to get your memory back. How do you feel about that?

Cobalt: I'm not sure at this point.

Psychic Nature asks Miles: Miles, how do you feel about the fact you can't tell your best friend about himself and your friendship?

Miles: I don't particularly like it, but he seems happier like this. I shouldn't really disturb his peace. I'll handle the dark stuff for now.

Inkwell asks Pinkie: Cupcakes or cookies?!

Pinkie: I like both!

A guest asks Cobalt: What do you think of Miles?

Cobalt: He's cool, I guess. I mean, he's kind of hard to know and likes to keep himself isolated, but each to his own, I guess.

A guest asks Rainbow: Do you consider yourself BETTER than the wonderbolts?

Rainbow: Well, they're awesome. I more think of myself as on their level rather than better.

A guest asks Miles: WHY YOU NO TELL COBALT THAT HE IS A HEDGIE?!

Miles: Please don't yell at me.

A guest asks Scootaloo: Do you ever think that Cobalt is stealing Rainbow's thing for speed.

Scootaloo: Actually, I think that her having a rival just makes her even more awesome!

A guest asks Scootaloo: Miles and Scootaloo sittin' in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G. lolololol!

Scootaloo: Huh?! [blushing profusely] What?!

A guest asks Fluttershy: If you really were a tree, how would you react?

Fluttershy: Oh, well trees are very nice. I'd miss being a pegasus, though…

A guest asks Spike: lol favorite pony ever?

Spike: Twilight is my best friend, but Rarity is… yeah…

A guest asks Rarity: Princess Celestia walks up to you and says she banished Cobalt to the moon. She then says it was your fault. You...

Rarity: I'd feel terrible! I don't know how I'd ever cope with that!

A guest asks Radicool223: Add in Silver? Plz?

Radicool223: I don't wanna spoil anything.

kaijudude1000's OC Megami asks all: Any who can answer this, what kind of justice do you believe in? I kill any who do horrendous crimes.

Rainbow: I'm answering this one. True, horrendous crimes do call for some really severe punishment, but killing is never the answer. I prefer the justice system we have in Equestria today.

MLPEGMLPCool asks Rainbow: Rainbow Dash, I know that this is me but what is your connection with Elsa from Frozen?

Rainbow: Who?

Thatdudethere789 asks Rainbow: Who do you think Cobalt was before he lost his memory?

Rainbow: I don't know. I think he must've been a good pony because of the way he acts now, but he doesn't seem to trust that.

asks Cobalt: If so to say Rainbow got killed, what would you do or what would happen?

Cobalt: I–I don't know how I'd do… But that's never going to happen, so I don't worry about it.

** That's it for now. I'll try to update once a day until I go off hiatus, so keep the questions coming and I'll update again tomorrow.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Day 2**

ash the pokevenger and Collin Thomas ask Miles: What do you think about Scootaloo?

Miles: I like her a lot. I really do. And… I really wish I didn't. I'm putting her in danger by liking her and I hate that.

BaconLettuceTomatoSweg asks Cobalt: Do you know about the emeralds being able to turn super?

Cobalt: I know they turn _me_ super, but I don't know about them.

BaconLettuceTomatoSweg asks Pinkie Pie: How do you feel having some of the least monologue, diologue and so on? (I personally feel offended. Pinkie is best pony)

Pinkie: Aw, thanks for the best pony thing. But I do talk a lot, just not what you read. I think getting to break the fourth wall and being awesomely random makes up for it, though, eh writer?


	4. Chapter 4

**Day 3**

BaconLettuceTomatoSweg asks me: Could you check my new story out? I need some assistance but no one has actually helped me.

Me: Sure. I'll check it out right now.

BaconLettuceTomatoSweg asks Rarity: How annoying is your sister, on a scale of 1-10, ten being the highest? My youngest sister is way off the chart, at, like 1337.

Rarity: Usually I would rank her at 2 or 3, but when she pesters me while working... I suppose about 7.

Sonic fan asks Cobalt: What would you do if Soarin kissed Rainbow Dash in front of you?

Cobalt: Well, I can guarantee that Soarin wouldn't stay conscious for long.

Kirbysage18 asks Cobalt: Who do you think you were until you got memory loss?

Cobalt: I certainly hope I was a good pony. I'm not sure who I am now, though...

Kirbysage18 asks Twilight: No offense, but WHAT WERE YOU THINKING WHEN YOU USED 'THE WANT; IT NEED IT' AND PUT THE WHOLE TOWN INTO A FRENZY JUST FOR A STINKING FRIENDSHIP REPORT?!

Twilight:[blushing] I honestly don't know, and I kind of lost it when I did that. It was a stupid decision.

Kirbysage18 asks Applejack: What is your favorite apple-related food?

Applejack: Ah don't know. Ah'm torn between apple fritters and apple pie. They're both delicious.

Psychic Nature asks Twilight: What do you think about Cobalt's speed?

Twilight: I personally think it's astounding. It's amazing that he can beat even Rainbow Dash. If he wanted to, he could probably team up with her and get into the Wonderbolts as a duo.

A guest asks Cobalt and Rainbow Dash: Hipster or gangster?

Rainbow: What does that mean?

Cobalt: I think they're types of ponies.

Rainbow: Uh, I've never heard of them.

Cobalt: Neither have I. I'm just guessing.

werewolf99 asks Pinkie Pie: Do you ever stop being hyper?

Pinkie: NOPE!

kaijudude1000's OC Megami asks any who can answer: How would you feel that I'm from another pony inhabited planet than Equestria?

Fluttershy: Oh... I suppose it's my turn. Um...[clearing throat] I think that must be another universe or dimension. I mean... if that answer's okay with you...

MLPEGMLPCool asks Rainbow Dash: Queen Elsa of Arendelle is a 21 year old Snow Queen who brings on eternal winter. Rainbow Dash, what if you were just like her?

Rainbow: Yup, still not following.


	5. Chapter 5

[the seven are sitting at a round table at Sugarcube Corner]

Cobalt: Hey guys, I'd just like to mention that I'm making a cameo appearance in _Sonic and the Three Serpents _by Grabarc.

Rainbow: Wait, you're in that and you didn't tell us until now? And... what is that?

Cobalt: Uh, heh... well it's a long story...

Pinkie: Is that why we're on break?

Twilight: On break...? But it's only been three days since I flipped out over the friendship report.

Pinkie: Silly filly, the writer needed a bit of a break and so for him it's two or so weeks and for us it's only been as long as it normally takes for something to happen.

Fluttershy: That... uh... makes no sense.

Rarity: Of course it does, darling. In a... Pinkie Pie sort of sense.

Applejack: Ah get it. It's a little bit... wibbly-wobbly timey-wimey, but it has reason. Sorta.

Cobalt: Yeah... and black cat? Tell 'em to check out Grabarc's story, 'cause I'm pretty sure we're all gonna forget all about it.

Pinkie: Aww, even this conversation? But it was going so well!

**Yeah. Okay... So check out ****_Sonic and the Three Serpents _****by Grabarc. There's no link because I'm too lazy. No, wait. Sorry, here it is:**

** s/10263142/1/Sonic-and-the-3-serpents**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay guys, I'm so sorry about the wait, I had a week long mission trip sprung on me and I couldn't find internet to tell you all before now. **

**I'm also sorry that this is the last chapter of the ask, but I will continue it at blog/askcobaltspikes**

Psychic Nature asks Princesses Celestia and Luna: Cobalt came to your castle with no memory. What were your thoughts at that moment? Also, what do you think of Cobalt overall?

Luna: I was not there at that moment, due to being on the moon at the time.

Celestia: I was rather annoyed that he somewhat threatened my guard and walked into my castle without telling me, but I was also curious about what impact he might have on Equestria, and also scared of him. He still scares me.

Luna: I personally have a high opinion of Cobalt, even though my… how do you say it… _crush_ on him has gone away. I don't share my sister's doubts.

Celestia: Cobalt… for whatever reason he makes me nervous. I don't trust him.

Kirbysage18 asks all: Who is telling you the questions we ask? Only Pinkie and Radicool223 can break the fourth wall.

Me: Heh heh, ah, I kind of don't want them to know that information yet. Essentially they get the voice in their head and answer it the same way.

Dragon Roberts asks a number of questions.

All: Who the heck _are _these ponies?!

MLPEGMLPCool asks Rainbow Dash:[sighs] I surrender Rainbow Dash, I'll just sing Let It Go from Indena Menzel for you since you do not know what I mean!

The snow glows white on the mountain tonight  
Not a hoof-print to be seen.  
A kingdom of isolation and it looks like 'I'm the Queen'  
The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside.  
Couldn't keep it heaven know I've tried.  
Don't let them in don't let them see be the good girl you always have to be.  
Conceal,don't feel, don't let them know well now they know!  
Let it go, Let it go, can't hold it back anymore.  
Let it go, Let it go, turn away and slam the door.  
I don't care what going say. Let storm rage on... The cold never bothered me anyway.

If you still don't know what I mean just watch Disney's Frozen rated PG.

Rainbow Dash: Uh, nice song, I guess. I sort of understand it, but wouldn't this Elsa be a Princess, if 'queen' means what I think it does? And… what is a Disney and who is Frozen?

werewolf99 states: See ya.

Me: Okay, bye.

Inkwell asks Miles: What if you had to choose between telling Cobalt his past and saving his life, but the rest of his life is miserable and he hates you, or letting him die happy?

Miles: …

Zachary the Hedgehog asks Cobalt: Your opinion on Pinkie Pie's disability to sit still?

Cobalt: [shrugs] It doesn't cause problems really, so I'm cool with it.

ash the pokevenger asks Cobalt: Do you know Mario and Luigi?

Cobalt: Nope.

**And that's it for the ask! I do repeat, though: I will continue it at blog/askcobaltspikes. You'll only be able to ask Cobalt stuff for now, maybe other characters later, but for now only Cobalt.**

**See you back in the original story with Luna Eclipsed!**


	7. Chapter 7

Okay, I'll make this one very clear. I'm not answering any more questions here. If you want to ask Cobalt something, go to and ask in the ask box.


	8. Chapter 8

Crap, I can't concentrate. The ask box at


	9. Chapter 9

Oh for the love of– put this text into your search bar and hit enter, then go to the ask box. Sorry, I can't figure this one out.


	10. Chapter 10

_This_ text:


	11. Chapter 11

Fanfiction is being mean, so insert before and then put that in your search bar.


	12. Chapter 12

Oh forget it. Just search askcobaltspikes on tumblr.


	13. Chapter 13

Okay, I'm _so_ sorry about the confusion yesterday. In about a week, go to google search and search askcobaltspikes. It's on wordpress. Thank you for your patience.


	14. Chapter 14

**Aww yeah! Question time once more!**

**Just so you know, I'm going to be updating this every time I update one of my stories, so look for it around Tuesday.**

Dylan the Hedgeus asked Luna: Dangit, I was late for the questions. I was gonna ask Luna with her opinions on the Luna's Let It Go video.

Luna: (After watching the video) What is this tomfoolery?!

mlp655m6 asked Rainbow Dash: Ok question for rainbow dash what would you do if cobalt kissed you and how would you react?

Rainbow Dash: Hah! Who cares about him anymore?!

Thatdudethere789 asked Rainbow and Cobalt: which do you prefer to nap in, tree branch, or cloud?

Rainbow: Wherever he's not!

(**They're completely unaware of the other answering the question**)

Cobalt: A tree branch. It feels more what like I think I'm used.

Kirbsage18 said: Yeah, I totally understand that you didn't answer that ques- Wait, YET?!

Radicool223: Only Pinkie needs to know about that one... ever.

RageBeast4Life asked Cobalt: Have you ever seen the black cat?

Cobalt: Huh?

RageBeast4Life asked Celestia: Do you want a banana?

Celestia: Under what circumstances? (Smiles slyly)

RageBeast4Life asked Applejack: Quick! Build a sentry!

Applejack: Like the kind that fire apple pies?

ashthepokevenger asked Miles: What you prefer ice cream or chocolate?

Miles: Ice cream... but what relativity does that have?


	15. Chapter 15

Skyler Hope Universe asked: Dashieeeeeeeee... YOU LIEK PIE? :3

Rainbow Dash: I do... why?

SubZPhantomX asked Cobalt: How are you and Twilight doing now, since your a thing?

Cobalt: It's going well.

SubZPhantomX asked me: Dude, how can Cobalt use a sword?, I mean I know he uses his mouth, but doesn't Calibut weight atton?

Me: Imagine everything is resized to fit pony proportions.

SubZPhantomX asked Rainbow: This is not question, but I'm going to tell you something missy, if you don't act sooner you will loose Cobalt forever, don't bottle up you're emotions, or you will burst with emotions, maybe not on cobalt, but maybe with a close friend.

Rainbow: I'm _not_ bottling anything up!

SubZPhantomX asked Twilight: How do you feel about Cobalt, now that you met Mc Random Pants?

Twilight: I still like him... I'm just worried about him. But he seems to think he can handle it... so...

kaijudude1000 asked Rainbow: Oh RD, how would you feel if I slice your wings off if you kept boasting on being the fastest, or disrespecting? Unless you promise to keep it to yourself while I'm not around or apologize, which I will put them back healed. "giggles"

Rainbow: ... you are a sick, twisted... PISS OFF.

ash the pokevenger asked Cobalt: about pokemon which prefer game, manga or game? i prefer manga.

Cobalt: What?

BLTSweg asked Cobalt: What's an exe?

Cobalt: Why do you all ask me questions that I can't answer?

BLTSweg asked Rainbow: You haven't got it hard. Just love him again.

Rainbow: Shut up.

BLTSweg asked Luna: Do you wanna play Terraria?

Luna: Our gaming console is primed and our skills are ready! Let the game commence!

graysean86 asked Rainbow: Oh come on Rd you still got it for him don't deny it.

Rainbow: I–just shut up!

Thatdudethere789 asked Rainbow Dash: if you apparently (don't) love Cobalt anymore, then why are you falling apart without him. If you truely didn't love him, then you wouldn't be feeling all this emotion. You may think your doing fine, but getting bottled up like you are...you'll explode. I said this once and I'll say it again...LOVE SUCKS!

Rainbow: I'm not falling apart! I'm just... confused.

Thatdudethere789 asked Cobalt: ARE YOU FREAKING KIDDING ME! (not against that pairing or anything.) but why would you move from one marefriend straight to the next?! Now you have a huge triangle ready to strangle you.

Cobalt: Hey! She moved on, and so did I!

TheSonicGamer99 asked Rainbow: I know you're pissed at Cobalt, but over the super hero thing? Can't you just be friends again? Ya don't have to be friends, this is just my advice.

Rainbow: I forgave him. That's it.


	16. Chapter 16

Dylan the Hedgeus asked Celestia and Luna: How much can you two relate yourselves to Anna and Elsa?

Luna: (Canterlot Voice) WE SHALL SEE THIS MOVIE OF ICE AND RESPOND TO THEE AFTER!

Me: In other words, I haven't seen Frozen.

kittypower56 asked Rainbow Dash: Really RD. Why don't u just let go of it? u luv colbalt and ur obviously jelly of twi. but u know wut I don't get? THEY WERE TRYING TO HELP U! *starts to cry* u were the perfect pair...

Rainbow Dash: ... just go away...

kittypower56 asked Pinkie Pie: Chimy Cherry, or Cherry Changa?

Pinkie Pie: Both!

kittypower56 asked me: WHERE DA FLIP DID SHADOW GO?! btw, I luvs ur writing, and 2 b honest, u introduced 2 Doctor Who, but Y NO SILVER IN UR STORIES?!

Me: Shadow's coming back. I'm actually thinking about writing a side story that covers his side of events once I'm done with the first main story arc. EXTERMINATE. DELETE. DELERMINATE. Simple answer. I hate that hedgehog!

TheSonicGamer99 asked Cobalt: Is your name inspired by the physical element Cobalt? (From the periodic table) If so... What the heck?

Cobalt: Knowing Twi, probably yes.

Thatdudethere789 asked Cobalt: Did Dash move on? Or is she left in the dark? Would you leave her there?

Cobalt: _She's_ in the dark?! I've got a freaking dark being living inside of my BRAIN!

TDT789 asked Rainbow Dash: Did you move on? (Let me refrase that) Did your heart move on?

Rainbow Dash: Why won't you people just leave me alone?

TDT789 asked me: sorry of I'm being annoying btw this is an awsome story. All of them!

Me: Thanks!

**Sorry I didn't get all of them, but I'm running out of time. I'll get the rest next chapter.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Sorry about being three days late with this, but here's all of them… well, I hope it is.**

TheSonicGamer99 asked: Son- I mean Cobalt, (slaps self in face) how do you feel about being a knight? Or shall I say, knave?

Cobalt: Well, I feel kind of… slow with a sword in all, but it does help in battle. Otherwise, it's okay. Hey, wait… did you just call me a kna–

kittypower56 asked me: Y U NO LIKE SILVER?! *sobs* I thought u were my friend...

Me: It's not that I don't like him, it's just, well… I have no good answer for this question.

decode9 asked Twilight and Rainbow: Twilight...Rainbow...I like the two of you as characters, but to both of you...WHAT THE HECK ARE/WERE YOU THINKING! Twi did you not think of the consequences of getting Colbalt involved in the Mare-Do-Well fiasco?! And Dash if there is anyone to blame for its TWILIGHT! Not COLBALT! Do you ever stop to think that Twilight roped him into it!

Me: I'm going to have to keep this one unanswered, for purpose of the plot (the story kind). My apologies.

Inkwell asked Rainbow Dash: Rainbow, you say you're confused, and, as a fan of yours, I'd like to help. Do you think you'd feel even a teensy bit better after a trip to Doctor Fluttershy's? She is your friend.

Rainbow: Fluttershy, huh? I suppose. She is one of my best friends… *sighs* yeah, I guess that might help.

BLTSweg said… something I cannot understand.

Me: I cannot understand the words you put before me.

SubZPhantomX asked me, like, ninety questions: Do you like to torture us with your own fics? Have you heard of AnimatedJames? Check him out on YouTube. You have to see the whole SonicVsMLP: series and tell me how it was.

Me: Okay… yes, yes, and it was hilarious. As Applejack said in the latest video: "We're Apples together, friends forever, we're Apples to the– door."

graysean86 asked Twilight: Are you truly happy with cobalt or do you have a thing for a certain ultimate life form.

Twilight: I do love Cobalt, I honestly do. I've given up on Shadow, if that is who you mean.

**Please forgive me if I missed some, the whole not getting to some in the last chapter threw me off. If I did miss yours, ask it once more a review for this chapter, and I will definitely get to it next Wind Warrior update. Sorry once more.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Sup guys? Okay, here we go.**

SubZPhantomX asked Cobalt:How do you feel about being tormented by your own subconscious and now a talking sword?

Cobalt: Agitated. Very agitated. Not just like, small scale agitated, but like, mountain-climbing, building-toppling agitated.

SubXPhantomX asked Applejack: Do you want to have revenge on Knuckles the Echidna now?

Applejack (the Animated James version… I assume that's the one you're speaking of): Are ya kiddin' me?! He nearly killed me! I'ma put a knife in that rodent's back and eat 'im!

Inkwell asked me: I sense Shadlight. Is this true?

Me: Yes… ish. You'll see.

werewolf99: You asked about your fan characters. Sorry, but that means I'm not answering. You were warned over and over again.

decode9 asked me: Do you plan on having any other changed Sonic characters appearing? Colbalt and Miles Unknown as well as Shadow was a good idea. I just thought I would ask.

Me: Ah, probably not. There is a reason, but you'll see it later.

HyperGamer25101 asked me: Do you play MOBA? (Multiplayer Online Battle Arena) If so, which game do you like better?

Me: No to the first question… and logically I can't answer the second question.

HyperGamer asked Applejack: What would you do it you see a new pony in Ponyville who likes pears better than apples?

Applejack: The pear lover would DIE.

TheSonicGamer99 asked Twilight: Shouldn't you trust Rarity on that dream she had about Cobalt? It seemed quite weird that Rarity dreamed of So- I mean, Cobalt, bathing in blood and laughing.

Twilight: No. Why is everypony so suspicious of him?! It's just Rarity being a drama queen about one of her nightmares again, nothing more.

Guest asked me: Silver loves you, why you no… (sigh)

Me: Silver is forever fernhead to me. Also his debut game was terrible. Sorry.

graysean86 asked Twilight: Oh Twi. I believe you're lying.

Twilight: Me? _Lying_? Why would I lie about my feelings? I love Cobalt. It's just… ugh, never mind.


	19. Chapter 19

**Okay, here we go.**

TheSonicGamer99 asked Cobalt: Ummm, hurry up and do what you have to do while there... Or you'll probably be Discorded forever...

Cobalt: I'm working on it. Do you have any idea how hard it is to be constantly bleeding on the side and trying to fight?

Guest asked me (I'm not even gonna bother trying to grammatically correct this one): okay, yeah, his debut game was awful, but the character is really amazing! let's take the boss battle in sonic generations for example. Silver can fly, move stuff with his mind, shot electricity from his hands, travel through time, and, in sonic rivals 2, run at the same speed as sonic and shadow. how cool of an enemy would he be?! all Sega needs to do is change his annoying voice actor to a good one, am I right? (I hope u see how much I want Silver to at least appear in this story)

Me: Okay, I'm done with this whole Silver debate. I keep my opinion and hereby refuse to answer any questions pertaining to him.

graysean86 asked me: Yo Radicool, I have been sensing that Miles Unknown is tails so I have ben thinking: why didn't he just talk to Cobalt and are you planning to bring in knuckles or any other sonic characters?

Me: Ah, for now the only reason I'm comfortable relating in the one already given by Miles himself, Cobalt is happier like this. Though Miles hasn't seen him lately… I wonder how he'd react if he saw him now…

Zero the fox asked Twilight: Yo Twilight, do you remember the 'dream' you shared with Cobalt? That could make Rarity's dream a lot more believable.

Twilight: I have to trust Cobalt that he has it under control. Rarity is worrying over nothing.

Inkwell asked Cobalt: How are you dealing with the new universe?

Cobalt: Something's off about it. I want out as soon as possible. But I can't leave now… I don't know how. I'm worried about my friends…

The 2 Tailed Fox asked Miles: Which of the CMC do you crush on? I bet it's Scootaloo.

Miles: Yes. I've said that before. I don't want to hurt her, though. It's… complicated.

HyperGamer25101 asked Luna: Do you play video games during free time?

Luna: Indeed! We are quite fond of them!

Skyline179 asked everyone (I'm restricting this to the main cast): What do you like and hate the most?

Applejack: Ah hate black magic, and Ah like apples. Apples are love, apples are life. Ah was only nine years old–

Twilight: I can't stand grammatical errors. They make me want to stab something. And I like books… I know that seems obvious, but I really do.

Rainbow Dash: Hate? Oh, that's easy. Cobalt. Freaking. Spikes. What I like? Being left alone.

(**Please remember, all answers correspond to events happening in the story at the moment. Answers can change.**)

Rarity: Oh, I _despise_ colors that don't go together. I mean, if you're going to bother wearing clothes in the first place, at least make them look fabulous! As for what I like… well, I suppose colors that do go together. It just gives me a warm feeling.

Fluttershy: Taking care of my animals is what I like, and, umm… I don't like bullies.

Pinkie Pie: FORTY TWO! WHAT WAS THE QUESTION?!

Spike: Easy. I like gems… and Rarity… but uh, I hate Fluttershy's rabbit. That thing is a demon named Angel.

Skyline179 asked Cobalt: Do you still have any kind of leftover feelings for Dashie?!

Cobalt: Nothing except that I don't want her to get hurt.

Skyline179 asked (chapter 17) Cobalt and Rainbow Dash: Even after this whole fiasco thing between you two, do you still have feelings for each other? Or did you really move on?

Rainbow: I'm done with him. I have to be around him because we share the same friends, but he shouldn't expect me to even talk to him.

Cobalt: Not, like romantic feelings or anything, no.


End file.
